


Meeting Their Match

by Book_Junkie007



Series: Sherlock/Torchwood crossovers [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Slash if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_Junkie007/pseuds/Book_Junkie007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Sherlock have met their match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Their Match

**Author's Note:**

> Written for consci_fan_mo on LJ. Many thanks to karaokegal for whipping this into shape, otherwise it would have been a mess.

The man’s amazing. The fact that he could determine what happened with the alien just from some slime and a footprint makes him valuable and a possible asset to Torchwood. Now to figure out the best way to recruit him.

Maybe his friend would like to join Torchwood as well...

~~~~~

He is impossible to figure out! No, not impossible, but certainly difficult. I will crack him. He wears antiquated clothing, but speaks of the future as if he knows it. Yet we know it’s impossible to see the future, not through viable means.

Finally, a mystery worthy of my talent.


End file.
